Orangusnake/Bio
Orangusnake is one of the primary antagonists in Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. He is the leader of the Sky Pirates. History In "Orangusnake Begins", it was revealed that Orangusnake is, in fact, a combination of two separate beings: a King Cobra named Coby, and an Orangutan named Tanner. Coby and Tanner first met when they both unsuccessfully tried to mug Krispy, who beat up Coby and took Tanner's banana. Soon after meeting, they committed many crimes together. One night, Krispy once again took Tanner's banana after he and Coby ran into Mao Mao and Bao Bao. When Coby got on Tanner's shoulders to pick another banana, Krispy saw the silhouette of a single being standing in front of him, prompting him to return the banana and give them his wallet. From that moment on, Coby and Tanner continued their existence as a single being: Orangusnake. At some unknown point in Orangusnake's new existence, he decided to become a pirate, and recruited several individuals as members of his crew, including Ramaraffe, Boss Hosstrich, and Ratarang. At the start of the series, he and his crew of sky pirates arrive to steal the Ruby Pure Heart. His plans are foiled by Mao Mao and Badgerclops, with the assistance of Adorabat. He and his team face defeat. Like Mao Mao, Oragnusnake's primary goal is to become Legendary. However, while Mao Mao wants to be a Legendary Hero, Oragnusnake aspires to become a Legendary Pirate (villain). Appearance Apart from Orangusnake's head and waist, the sky pirate captain has the feet and hands of an orangutan. He’s outfitted with bulky pink armor from his shoulders to his knees and yet despite having one head adorned with a tiny three-point crown, Orangusnake has two faces as he was originally two separate creatures. Coby's face is the most vocal of the two, while Tanner's face never speaks from where he's set near Orangusnake's stomach. In early episodes, Coby's face would often display a variety of emotions while Tanner's face remained set in a pleasant smile and his eyes occasionally blinked. Some episodes, however, reveal that Tanner can make expressions paralleling Coby's. Below Tanner's face is Coby’s wide serpentine body which resembles a belt. Orangusnake also wears a large pink cape. Personality Like many villainous pirate archetypes, Orangusnake is depicted as ruthless, having no qualms about killing Mao Mao in his sleep. Though he shows he wants to be a legendary villain and is ruthless as mentioned above; he does show a soft side to his team, treating them almost as family, even petting Ratarang, and he can be easily be frightened by many things. Abilities and Skills Strength: He is strong enough to last a few rounds in a fight with Mao Mao. Leadership: Orangusnake demonstrates a fair degree of leadership skill, as he is able to take charge and give orders during his many schemes against Mao Mao and the residents of Pure Heart Valley. Equipment Energy weapon: a device capable of generating pink energy weapons and defenses acting as the handle of it *'Axe:' a dual-edged battleaxe *'Cutlass' *'Shield' Foreign voice actors Trivia * He uses glasses to read, which implies he has poor eyesight. * Coby is usually the one expressing pain even when Tanner is the one taking the hit, with Tanner seemingly unphased. * He mentions that he participated in environmental protests, among many illegal activities such as theft and bribery. Gallery Category:Sky Pirates Category:Mammals Category:Reptiles Category:Adults Category:Fusions Category:O